1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides an apparatus and method for mixing particulate material. More specifically, this invention contemplates an apparatus and method for mixing particulate material on the bed of a truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,442 by Peat relates to a mobile feed mixer wherein the truck body is provided with a plurality of augers that may be driven by a source of power from the vehicle to affect mixing of the feed in transit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,376 by Neier shows the mixing means operated by hydraulic motors supplied by power from the vehicle. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the inventive features of this invention.